A Late Night Moment
by SkippingSteppingStones
Summary: Finn wakes up from a nightmare, and is comforted by Luke and Rey. ONESHOT


AUs: None

Headcanons: Autistic Force sensitives, Rey Skywalker, Skysolo

Trigger Warnings: none I can think of

Finn gasped, waking up with a jolt. He looked around the dark room in desperation, trying to figure out where he was. Not the First Order! It couldn't have been a dream… no, he couldn't take it if Rey and Poe and the Resistance were only a dream….

"It's all right," said a calm voice from the darkness, and Finn exhaled.

It was Luke. He felt himself trembling as he instinctively looked to where the old Jedi slept, across the small room from himself. There was a sudden, soft glow of light, and he shielded his eyes for a moment, before peeking under his hand.

"Bad dream?" Luke asked, and Finn watched as he stood up, stepping nearer.

"Yeah," Finn sighed, pushing a hand through his hair, which had begun to grow out. It felt strange to be slipping from the specific order that the First Order had always required, but he enjoyed the feeling of his longer hair. Besides, he wasn't interested in being identified as a stormtrooper at a glance.

"Do you need anything?" Luke asked.

Finn sighed. Yeah, he did need something. He needed his childhood back, he needed the First Order's brainwashing to leave his head, and he needed his nightmares to end. As it was, though, it seemed that none of those things could be instantaneous, if they could happen at all. Having a Jedi close helped, and he knew Luke did his best to be consistently reassuring.

Finn gestured to Luke to sit down, and he did. Exhausted by the disruption to his sleep, Finn leaned against him, closing his eyes once more. Luke drew an arm around Finn. Yawning, Finn took the rough sleeve of Luke's robe in his fingers, rubbing it slowly.

It felt so unlike the things the First Order had surrounded him with since childhood, an almost hand-made feel to it, and it helped him to focus on the present day. Luke had offered him one of his own, but he worried that it would one day lose its reassuring quality if he dared to take advantage of it too often.

"Will you be able to sleep again?" Luke asked softly.

Finn shook his head slightly, gripping at Luke's hand for reassurance. He squeezed his eyes shut, reaching out in the Force to touch his teacher's mind gently. Immediately, Luke's presence brushed back against his, soft and warm.

"Alright," Luke said. His voice was still level, smooth, calm… "You can rest."

The permission was something Finn still needed. Sometimes, he wouldn't realize that his training was interfering, until someone _told_ him that it was adversely effecting him. This time, his teacher's words prompted a slow slump.

Feeling Luke's arms supporting him, Finn sighed, "Is this what it's like to have parents?" he asked. His voice was marked by tiredness, and he knew the question was childlike and illogical, but he felt the Jedi's smile.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" he asked.

Finn smiled in return, gripping his teacher's hand in the darkness, "I guess not."

"If you'd like," Luke ventured slowly, "You can call me 'father', and I'll do my best to act as one… Although I realize my record with Rey may work against me."

Finn smiled, words slipping away from him again as he used the Force to brush against Luke. It was so strange, to him. He'd just escaped a world where affection was punished, and found himself so starved for something they had never told him of… only to be plunged into a whole galaxy of love and comfort. And, feeling Luke's presence respond to his, gently accepting him into itself, he reflected that with the Jedi, and with Rey, there were forms of affection that even those in the rest of this loving galaxy didn't have.

He would have thought he wasn't ready.

Except for the fact that it was so heartrendingly comforting.

From outside the safe bubble of Luke's arms and presence, he felt a slow, sluggish movement, and instantly recognized his friend. Still tired, and confused, he reached out to her as well, wrapping her in his presence.

As her father continued to slowly stroke his hair, he felt her move, standing from her bed, and traipsing sleepily into their room.

"Finn is having a rough night," Luke said softly, sparing Finn the trouble of speaking as he gestured to his daughter.

Without looking up, Finn sensed her nod, before she was seated next to him, curled against them as well. Feeling hyper aware of everything within the safe glow of Luke's presence, Finn twitched slightly at the new texture of her blanket, before relaxing back against her.

For a moment, there was the odd sensation of Luke gathering the group of them in the Force, carefully lifting them further back onto the bed.

Finn sighed, slipping down against his chest. Around him, he felt the gentle touch of both his bedclothes, and Luke's, and Rey's, as Luke surrounded the group of them in a warm, dark haven.

As if he fully understood Finn's need for shelter, there was the impossibly gentle touch of the Force, tucking the blankets in under Finn's toes, and wrapping him safely in their haphazard collection. Tired and comforted, Finn leaned his head back, and looked up at his teacher's soft smile, accidentally bumping Rey's head.

"Finn…" Rey moaned, and her hand found his head, giving it a rough rub, and causing Finn to let out a small laugh.

"You two need your rest," Luke chastised gently, now tucking his daughter in her blankets. "I will protect you."

"Protect me from him," Rey mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," Finn protested softly.

"Think nothing of it," Luke murmured, carefully bending to kiss each of their foreheads. "She gets it from her other father."


End file.
